


A Storm Without Thunder

by Noellenioxide



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Destiny, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hak is not in this for long, Manga Spoilers, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellenioxide/pseuds/Noellenioxide
Summary: "Run when I give you an opening/""Hak, I can't go alo-""Promise me.""I promise."Hak created a diversion for her to escape alone. She ran from the palace with nothing. Will she learn her destiny as the Crimson Dragon and gather the dragon warriors or will the pressure break her?





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after a long break with a new fic. Please let me know if I made mistakes. English is not my native language and I have no proofreader.

"Run when I give you an opening."

  
"Hak, I can't go alo-"

  
"Promise me."

  
"I promise."

  
Yona watched from within the bushes as Hak, the only person she ha left in the world, charged into dozens of soldiers. His flashy fighting drew the guards away from the back gates. She knew that was her opening. Despite not wanting to leave Hak she kept up with her promise. She sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her, sneaking out the back while Hak had the soldiers distracted. The soft clack of her shoes hitting the pavement as she hurried down the long staircase was all she could hear over her panting and gasping for air. When she made it into the thick expanse of trees behind the palace she turned around. She watched for close to an hour, waiting for Hak to follow behind. She umped up when she saw the gates open only for her last shred of happiness to be blown away. Soldiers began to pour down the stairs to search for her. Yona took off running through the woods. She knew the soldiers coming meant one thing and one thing alone. Hak had lost. She was completely alone in the world without a single ally.

  
She ran and ran, clutching her chest to dull the ache that washed over her entire body. When the morning sun lit up the forest she sat down on the ground, resting her back against a tree. She was out of options; she was exhausted. Yona let her eyes close for only a moment before she was pulled into a deep, much needed sleep.

  
When Yona woke it was morning. “I must have slept all day and night,” she murmured to herself as she rose to her feet. Her stomach let out a monstrous growl and began to ache. She felt nauseous. She looked around the area for food but came up empty handed even after several hours of searching. Deciding to continue on without eating, Yona walked and walked. When she could see Fuuga in the distance she began sprinting. It was the only place she knew of to go. As she approached the open gates she collapsed, falling unconscious.

 

 

When Yona woke she saw an unfamiliar ceiling. She turned her head to the side and burst into tears at the sight. She threw herself at Mundok and wailed. The crying went on for much too long, the only thing finally stopping her being her screaming stomach. She pulled away and ate a warm meal, glad to have food back on her stomach again.  
“I'm sorry,” Yona whispered as if only she was meant to hear. “Hak is gone because of me."

  
He shook his head at her and gently patted the top of her head. “Even if Hak is gone it is because of the person who killed him, not you,” he argued.

  
Yona knew better than to argue with her elders so she simple wiped away her tears and nodded her head once. “I don't know what to do now,” she admitted. She began to tell him the entire story of what happened. She told of Soo-Won's betrayal and how Hak had sacrificed himself to give her the chance to escape.  
“You will be safe here,” he told her.

Two weeks went by and Yona had been recovering well. Going by Rina, she had been making a good life for herself in Fuuga. She had learned to do chores and wrap wounds since the fire tribe soldiers had been causing problems for them all.

  
It was when she saw so many people injured that she knew she had to stay. That night after dinner she approached Mundok and gave him a sad smile. “It is time for me to leave. And it is time for you to give in and accept Soo-Won. I don't want to see you suffer,” she said.

  
“I had a feeling this would happen. My advice is to seek out the oracle that is rumored to live deep within the win lands. He may be able to help you find your way in the world,” he said

  
She gave him a goodbye hug before receiving a few small things from him. He sent her with a bow, some arrows, a dagger, a bag of food, and a pouch of coins. Yona walked to the gates with him in silence. Once she was ready to go he promised her the wind clan would always be on her side no matter who they made enemies of. She left with a wave to start the next chapter of her life.

 

 

Yona traveled the mountains alone, resting in caves at night. The nights were cold and unforgiving, but Yona could not make a fire on her own. She just used her cloak as a blanket. She practiced archery alone but found it impossible to learn anything. Things had started to feel rather pointless. She had not grown any stronger nor had she found the oracle.

  
The pointlessness she felt was even more deeply ingrained into her when Tae-Jun and his men cornered her in the cliffs above the valley. She used her dagger to fight back but trapped herself between the edge of the cliff and several soldiers. Rather than being taken she let herself fall backward off of the cliff, passing out halfway down.

 

 

Yona woke to the sensation of something wet dripping onto her lips. She opened her eyes just in time to see a handsome young man plunge a piece of an orange into her mouth. “Eat that, but don't sit up,” he said. “You fell from the cliffs but luckily you landed in water. If I hadn't been close you would have drowned and died,” he stated.  
Yona chewed on the orange until there was nothing but peel. “What is your name? Is this the bottom of the valley? I'm looking for someone.”

  
Yun rolled his eyes at her. “You haven't even thanked me for saving you,” he pointed out.

  
“I'm sorry. I really am thankful that you saved my life,” she said. She wanted to say more but the exhaustion washed back over her and lulled her back to sleep.  
When Yona woke again she was able to move more freely, able to stand and walk just fine. She talked with Ik-su about her destiny and the four dragons of legend. She was skeptical at first but soon agreed on going to find the dragons so that she could live. When it was time for her leave she was pleasantly surprised to find that Yun had decided to come along with her after all. She waved goodbye to Ik-su and the two went on their way.


	2. Easy Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona and Yun find an unexpected guest to help them along on their journey.

Yona woke to the smell of warm food. She sat up, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. “That smells good, Yun,” she praised as she picked up her bag. She slid on her shoes then got out of her bedroll. “I'm going to go bathe. I will be back soon,” she said.

 

“If you're late your food will get cold,” he retorted, warning her to be quick.

 

Yona hurried off, small twigs crunching beneath her feet. When she got to the creek she disrobed, leaving her clothes on a large boulder nearby. She shivered as she stepped into the water, still not used to bathing in cold, moving water.

 

After cleaning off, Yona stared up at the clear morning sky. She held her hands together and closed her eyes. “Please let Hak be okay. Please have let him escape,” she prayed aloud before getting dried off and dressed once again.

 

She made her way back to the camp and ate her food while Yun went to bathe. She hummed happily at the taste of his food. His cooking wasn't like the food at the palace. His food felt warmer and special. Something about it made her feel more at home than she ever had. Tears fell from her eyes as she ate the food. She was glad that Yun was not there to see her cry.

 

“Why is the missy crying?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

 

Yona let out a scream as she spun around, her hand instinctively grabbing onto her bow. She notched an arrow and clumsily pulled back the string, both hands shaking from the effort. A blond haired boy with a shocked expression stood behind her, his hands raised in defense.

 

“Zeno won't hurt the missy. Zeno is a good boy and just wants food,” he said, revealing what Yona assumed was his name. He sat down as if he had been invited and grabbed a bowl of food to eat.

 

Yona relaxed a bit when she saw his shocked expression tun into a drooling mess for the food. He definitely did not seem to be a threat. Yun came running back seconds later, hair dripping wet.

 

“Yona, are you okay?” Yun asked in a huff.

 

She pointed to their guest. “Yes, I am fine. I was just startled by um, Zeno, I think,” she said but the inflection in her voice clearly held confusion and hesitation.

 

“Yes, Zeno's name is Zeno. Oh, and Zeno is the yellow dragon,” he said, causing both Yona's and Yun's jaws to drop open. “Zeno's power is a strong body,” he added.

 

Yun began poking and squeezing at him, complaining that he felt too soft. He was very skeptical, but Yona knew Zeno was telling the truth. She could almost see a beautiful, yellow halo of warmth around him. She gave him a genuinely happy smile.

 

“Zeno, if you knew I was looking for you does that mean you were watching me?” Yona asked.

 

Zeno nodded his head as if it was not odd to admit that. “Yes, Zeno has been watching since the missy ran away from the castle. Zeno had to make sure the missy was worth following,” he explained in his lighthearted tone.

 

Yona could almost feel the seriousness hidden behind his words though. She thought things over for a moment then turned back to him. “Does this mean you will join us in our search?”

 

Zeno nodded his head. “Mhmm, Zeno didn't have plans, and Zeno always returns _flavors_ ,” he said.

 

“You mean _favord_ ,” Yun corrected as he began to pack up the campsite.

 

 

 

Yona, Yun, and Zeno continued on their journey, searching out the white dragon first. They only had clues to his whereabouts, not any of the others. Yun stayed in the front of the group since he had the map. Yona and Zeno walked behind him, goofing around a bit. Yona had been feeling really down after losing her home, her father, and Hak, but talking so lightheartedly with Zeno was lifting her spirits. Being near him really was like standing in a warm, comforting light.

 

“Oi, I think we're getting close,” Yun said as small clouds of fog started to obscure his vision.

 

Yona held onto Zeno's wrist with shaky fingers then gripped onto Yun's shoulder with her other hand. “Let's hang onto each other so we don't get lost,” she said.

 

The three of them continued on for a bit before voices froze them in their tracks.

 

“Leave. Leave. Leave,” the voices chanted.

 

“Yona, maybe we should leave,” Yun whispered in an almost timid voice.

 

“I'm not leaving yet, Yun,” she said then turned away from Yun. “I'm here to talk to the white dragon. I was sent here by a priest,” she announced loudly, trying to make her voice seem strong and unbreakable.

 

“Outsiders are not permitted to enter,” one said

 

“Wait, is that red hair?” another asked.

 

“Red hair?”

 

“It is really?”

 

The questions about her hair poured from the mouths of at least a dozen people around them. Several people stepped out of the shadows and apologized properly. They bowed to Yona, assuming she had connections to the crimson king they had been waiting for. The three of them were shown around the village, able to relax and look around freely.

 

The three were all beside a large tree. Yun was sitting down while Yona was pointing her dagger at Zeno, making declarations of getting stronger.

 

“You. Woman. How are you come into my village and -”

 

Yona turned to see a white haired man staring at her with wide eyes. He had been so angry just a moment before but he seemed to be in complete awe of her. She saw his face contort with what looked to be pain. She took a step toward him but stopped when he passed out. Yun put his bag beneath the white dragon's head and watched over him as a crowd formed around them.

 

It didn't take the white dragon long to open his eyes. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked over at Yona. “What is your name?” He asked in a much kinder voice than he had been using before.

 

“Y-Yona,” she answered, surprised that he only asked one simple thing.

 

“Master Yona,” he said, admiring how it sounded coming off of his tongue. “My name is Kija. I have the power of the white dragon in my arm,” he formally introduced.

 

Yona didn't want to feel like she was using him so she cleared her throat. “Kija, I am not your master. I am just a crook seeking the power of the four dragons so that I can live,” she admitted.

 

“It does not matter what your goals are. I will always follow you, says the blood in my veins,” he answered.

 

Soon enough the festivities began, giving the group a chance to eat great food, watch great entertainment, and have great sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I added Zeno in early. I also added a manga spoilers tag because of the reason he joined early. I'll get into that next chapter. Leave any comments you might, good or bad. Thank you!


End file.
